Things I'll Never Say
by Miss Muppet
Summary: Awkwardness and hilarity ensues as Harry and Ginny fight the voices in their heads, and come to terms with their feelings for each other.
1. You're Worth It: Harry

A/N: I've created a little ficlet for the enjoyment of the few people who will actually read this, if any. Cheers!

Disclaimer: In no way does anything in this story belong to me. Uh... except for me, the author.

Chapter 1: You're Worth It: Harry

&&&

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

&&&

_The effects of wolfbane... the effects... wolf..._

I'm going insane. This time it's official. How is it that I paid more attention to Ginny Weasley at dinner, than I did my delicious custard?

"I love custard."

Ron looked up from his Potions essay, and gave me a weird look.

"What's that, mate?"

"Uh, nothing, Ron." Did I just say that out loud? He shrugged, and returned to his homework. It's amazing how much Hermione rubbed off on him. Meanwhile, I returned to my own- er, homework. I stared longingly at it's beautiful copper locks, chocolate brown eyes, and light, porcelain skin. I could get used to this kind of homework...

"Ahem!"

I quickly averted my eyes from Ginny, and looked sheepishly at Hermione, knowing she was aware of the subject of my stares. This didn't surprise me at all, considering the fact that my homework was discarded on the table, leaving me gaping with my mouth wide open at Ginny, who was, fortunately, deep into what looked like a romance novel, all the while looking as cute as a button. Entrancing, really.

I blushed, as I realized that, once again, I had drifted off into Ginnyland. Hermione did nothing but give a knowing glance and nodded her head in Ginny's direction, quite obviously signaling me to go over to her. I shook my head vigorously in response. Nowadays, I seemed to be incapable of stringing more than three words together in the correct order in front of Ginny. Bloody mad, that woman makes me.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my right leg. I scowled at Hermione.

"Okay, that was my _shin_!" I hissed. And you know what she did? Smiled in her infuriatingly calm 'Hermione' way, and gave me the same look as she did before.

At this, I looked over at Ron, who was completely oblivious to the exchange between me and Hermione. I had to roll my eyes at the bloke. I'm positive that if a tree fell on top of me, he wouldn't notice a thing until he realized that he was playing Exploding Snap against himself. Was it even possible for someone so thick to date someone so _annoyingly _not? Speaking of annoying...

"Ow!" I've just been slapped upside the head by Hermione. "Stop abusing me, woman!"

"Why are you still sitting here on your lazy arse?" she replied placidly.

"Because I-" Whack. "Alright! I'm going, I'm going!" I exclaimed. Geez, what a bugger.

I stood up, took a deep breath, and walked over to the velvet recliner Ginny was curled up in.

"Uh, hi." What. Was that?

She looked up. I love her eyes... they're so pretty, and big, and brown...

"... and it's so fascinating! Uh, Harry?"

Oops. She was talking, wasn't she? Now she probably thinks I'm not listening. Which I'm _not_, exactly, but I have a perfectly liable reason for my lack of attention.

"I'm boring you, aren't I?"

Snap! I did it again! Okay, concentrate, Harry.

"No! No, um, I was just- uh, coming... here. To, er, for your, uh-" I'm dying here. She probably things I'm a babbling idiot. I noticed the book in her hands. "Book!"

She raised her eyebrow.

"You really want to read this book?" She held up the book, and I got a glimpse of a dark haired man snogging the pants off of his redheaded mistress. Ah... the irony of it all.

"No! I mean, the name is... uh. Huh?" There goes my train of thought.

She giggled in this... melodious sort of way. Wait, melodious? This girl is getting to the manly part of my head. Oh, look. She's starting to talk. I should probably pay attention this time.

"Actually, the book's called 'Lucky In Love'," she answered, jokingly.

All I could manage was a nervous chuckle. What a numskull. Me. Not her. Definitely _not_ her. Oh, man. Now I'm even nervous talking to myself. I think I feel my brain starting to rot. Okay, awkward science. Er- silence.

"Did I actually say science?" Damn. I'm really gonna have to stop doing that.

"Huh?" I guess that confused look runs in the family. Right now I need some ice to cool the burning in my cheeks. ugh. This is _really _embarrassing.

"Uh, I said nothing. Absolutely nothing." Argh! Okay, this is it. I'm about to do something Harry Potter would, previously, never do. "Uh, hey Gin?"

"Hmm?" she leaned back in her chair.

"Do you think- that, you know, uh, well- no. Um... would you _possibly _feel up to, uh, trying to... urg. I'm sorry, I'm soddy at this. The thing is that I feel that, er- you might, too, want... wait, no." Oh no, this is _not _working. And she's laughing at me! That's it. I give up. I _obviously _wasn't meant to do this. "Actually, Ginny. Erm. Never mind." I turned and starting walking away.

&&&

_It don't do me any good_

_I'ts just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you_

_What's on my mind_

_If it ain't coming out_

_We're not going anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care_

&&&

"Wait!"

&&&

A/N: All right, I've already finished the follow up of this chapter (which is just as short as this one), but before I post it, I'm hoping for a few reviews at least, because, hey, what's the point if no one's gonna read it, eh? Now I'm off to read the 6th book. Review.


	2. Yeah, You're Worth It: Ginny

A/N: Okay, here's the other end of the story. Sorry it's so short. I realized that I _am _incapable of writing even a moderately long story. Eh. Can't help it. Cheers!

Chapter 2: Yeah, You're Worth It: Ginny

&&&

_"Wait!"_

&&&

Shoot. So much for me and my big mouth. He just turned around, and now he's looking at me with those glowing emerald eyes. What am I supposed to say? _Hi, I just had to tell you that I'm absobloodylutely in love with you, and I'm trying extremely hard to resist snogging the pants off of you. And quite literally, too. _Hah. Imagine what he would say back. Well, I know what I would _want _him to say. _Oh yes, Ginny, I love you too! Let's elope and get married in Bermuda! insert snogging here._ Puh-leese. I can easily say that I've given up all hope on _that_ happening. Hey, Ginny? Reality here. Harry Potter's still standing in front of you, waiting for you to say something.

&&&

_What's wrong with my tongue_

_These words keep slipping away_

_I stutter, I stumble_

_Like I've got nothing to say_

&&&

"Uh... hi."

_Great._ Just great. In my slur of brilliancy, I landed us back where we started. Except this time, _I'm _the babbling idiot. Just... don't tell him I said that.

"Hi."

Aww! He's so cute when he doesn't know what to say. Ack!

Would you look at me? _Totally _smitten. Whipped, even. What a shame.

"So... working on homework?" I asked politely.

"Erm- yeah. Trying to," he answered, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his robes. Is the floor really _that _fascinating?

I glanced over at the table by the fire where Harry was previously sitting. Ron appeared to be bent over his Potions homework, but being his sister, I knew better. He was totally zonked out. I'm talking _totally_, here. I mean, the only way he would wake up is if a tarantula crawled down his shirt. And Hermione? Uh... let's just say she wasn't making an effort to look inconspicuous. You gotta hand it to the girl, she's got guts. She's just sitting there and watching us.

At the roll of my eyes, Harry, in turn, looked over at the table. He snapped his head back in my direction, cleared his throat, and started kicking at the floor. Hm... _peculiar. _Wait- is he... blushing? What's going on here?

"Everything all right, Harry?" I swear, Hermione is corrupting that poor boy into something funny.

"Uh, yeah. I- about that... _thing_ I was saying earlier..."

A thing? Is that what he calls it? Eh.

"I was just... trying to ask you for... something."

"Uh... huh?" I'm not following, here. "What kind of a... something?"

"Just... a favor of some sorts, that's all," he answered, sheepishly. Yeah right, like I can't see right through him.

"You know, Harry. If you need a... 'favor of some sorts', I'd be more than happy to help you out," I answered, trying to sound supporting without sounding like a total sap. I know Harry hates that kind of stuff, and I can safely say I hate it even more than him.

"Okay," he said timidly.

You know, his boringness is really starting to annoy me now. I mean, he isn't usually like this, or I would've gotten over the bloke ages ago. Ugh. Honestly-

"_What's wrong with you!" _

Uh... oops? I think I just felt time stop. Okay, now everyone's looking at me funny. What? It's not like you've never thought out loud before! It's just that I happened to say something quite incriminating out loud. But hey, what difference does that make? Now I'm just talking for the sake of talking. Nervous habit. I think I'll just let myself get sucked into a giant hole in the ground, leading into, hopefully, my dormitory.

Ah... not gonna happen, I guess. Thankfully for me, the usual buzzing of conversation filled the common room once again. I looked over at Harry, who wore this... sad, hurt, confused look on his face. _Very _appealing, I have to say. Stop. Sorry face on? Good.

"Harry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Nah... I guess I am acting a bit... off, today," he said. Does he really think I'm buying that? I mean, he still has that weird expression on his face. Aww. Poor baby! Ahem. Like I said. Whipped.

Okay, you know what? Although it really doesn't seem like it, now is the _perfect _time to tell Harry how I feel about him. I mean, not that whole snogging thing. Just that I like him a lot. Okay, maybe love. But, of course, I'm not gonna put it all out there. Oh no! He's starting to walk away! Again. Deep breath...

"Harry?"

He stopped and turned around for the second time today. Here goes.

"I really like y-" I freaked out. "Ellow."

&&&

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you too tight_

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down_

_On one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

&&&

He looked at me funny. Who wouldn't. That was a pretty random statement, I have to admit. But I couldn't say it! At least not then. I guess it really wasn't the right time.

"Okay..." and then he starting walking off. _Again._

It was funny, the next thing that happened. He turned around and...

"Wanna go over quidditch?" I said, at the same time he said:

"Fancy a walk around the lake?"

You can probably imagine which of the two we chose to do. Now it may not be marriage, but it's definitely the next best thing.

_fin._

&&&

A/N: So there it is. Bad ending, but what the heck. The song's a bit too serious for this kind of a fic, I've realized. Ah, whatever. I apologize if there were any grammatical errors in either chapters. I never read over the entire thing before saving. My bad. Review.


End file.
